Dragon Ball Universe
by cogeta-cats
Summary: un universe parallèle, different de la serie original, qui vous promet beaucoup de surprise
1. l'enfant de la légende

Sur la planète Bejita, une nouvelle retentissait dans les couloirs de la maternité. En effet, la femme du général de l'armée et conseillé du roi avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant. Yahochi quitta précipitamment son conseil de guerre et s'empressa de rejoindre la maternité.

De caractère réservé, le Saiyan était quelque peu différent de ses semblables, mais son lien de parenté avec la famille royale, faisait de lui l'homme le plus respecté du royaume. Yahochi mesurait 1m70 et affichait une silhouette fine et musculeuse.  
Il arborait une chevelure hérissée de couleur claire, des yeux marron, un visage mat et de nombreuses cicatrices marquaient ses bras toujours nus. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son épouse, il tomba sur une infirmière qui lui fit par de la nouvelle :

\- Votre femme a donné naissance à une  
\- Une fille ? s'étonna le Saiyan.  
\- Oui ! affirma l'infirmière. Vous voulez la voir ?

Remarquant que sa femme dormait toujours à poings fermés, Yahochi accepta et suivit la demoiselle jusqu'à la nurserie où un médecin auscultait l'enfant.  
\- Que se passe t-il ? demanda le père, nerveux.

L'homme en blouse blanche fit un signe à l'infirmière de s'en aller.  
\- Nous avons mesuré le KI de votre fille plusieurs fois pour être sûr de nous et il apparaît que le sien atteint 10 000 unités, expliqua le médecin.  
\- 10 000 unités ?! répéta Yahochi, surpris. C'est étonnant pour une fille, surtout pour un bébé...

Le général posa ses yeux sur le berceau où l'enfant gesticulait dans tous les sens. Intrigué, il porta sa main à son détecteur et vérifia par lui-même les dires de l'homme. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des chiffres indiqués par l'appareil.  
\- Elle fera partie de l'armée d'élite comme sa mère ! jubila-t-il.  
\- Justement, il faut que vous sachiez… commença le médecin.  
\- Quoi ?

L'employé médical hésita un court instant, puis se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter :  
\- Je viens de remarquer que votre fille a les yeux bleus.  
\- Vous dites ?! lâcha le Saiyan.

Surpris par cette nouvelle révélation, il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de l'enfant et s'approcha de l'enfant pour mieux l'examiner. Recouvert d'une simple couverture rose, le bébé dormait paisiblement recroquevillé dans son berceau. Et en l'observant d'un air attendrit, Yahochi en oublia totalement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il finit par demander :  
\- Ma femme a-t-elle choisit un prénom ?  
\- Akira ! répondit le médecin.  
\- Akira… répéta le général d'un ton songeur. En voilà un joli nom pour une Saiyanne !

Les observant attentivement de ses yeux bleus lagon, la petite fille tendit les bras vers son père en gazouillant. Étonné, ce dernier la sortit de son berceau. Découvrir ainsi sa fille le comblait de bonheur.  
L'enfant semblait si fragile entre ses mains qu'il les replaça plusieurs fois afin d'être certain de la tenir convenablement. La petite avait la peau mate comme sa mère et de petites lèvres d'un rose clair.

Au sommet de sa tête, on remarquait déjà quelques cheveux noirs. La queue noire de la petite Saiyanne s'enroula au poignet de son père.  
\- Bonjour à toi Akira ! s'exclama Yahochi en souriant.

Mais alors que le général faisait tout doucement connaissance avec sa fille, la voix du médecin vint briser ce moment d'intimité :  
\- Quels sont vos ordres mon général ?  
\- Je dois prévenir le roi.  
\- Mais... commença l'officier de santé.  
\- On ne discute pas mes ordres, répliqua le général, ma fille est destinée à autre chose !

Sur ces mots, il reposa le nourrisson dans son berceau en prenant soin de la recouvrir avec sa couverture. Il s'avança vers la porte du cabinet, puis jeta un dernier regard sur sa fille avant de quitter la nurserie.

De retour de la maternité, Yahochi se précipita au palais pour faire par de la nouvelle au souverain. Alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec ses généraux pour une prochaine mission, le roi fut interrompu par un bruit venant de la porte.

Sans un mot, Yahochi entra puis se dirigea vers le souverain.  
\- Majesté, il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent, s'exclama discrètement le général.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Armadion intrigué.  
\- Est-il possible d'en parler en privé ? insista Yahochi en regardant les hommes autour de lui.

Le roi resta silencieux quelques instants, puis ordonna à ses généraux de prendre congé. Une fois le dernier sorti, le souverain réitéra sa question :  
\- Qu'y a t-il Yahochi ?  
\- Vous, vous rappelez il y a quelques temps, vous m'aviez parlé d'une ancienne prophétie… commença le général.  
\- Oui je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de cela ?

Le Saiyan soupira puis répondit :  
\- Eh bien, ma femme a donné naissance à une petite fille cette nuit et ...  
\- Félicitations Yahochi, mais quel est le rapport avec l'ancienne prophétie ?  
\- Justement j'y viens. Il s'avère que ma fille a les yeux bleus et un KI supérieur à la moyenne, comme l'enfant de la légende, confessa le conseillé.  
\- Pardon ?! lança le roi stupéfait. Mais cela veut donc dire que ..  
\- Oui, comme la prophétie nous l'a annoncé ! précisa Yahochi. C'est pour cela qu'il était important que je vous le dise.

Dans ses appartements privés, la reine Rosicheena se tenait assise par terre en compagnie de son fils Végéta et de quelques nourrices.  
L'enfant, âgé de seulement un an, souriait dans les bras de sa mère. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter la reine et de rompre le moment de complicité qui régnait entre les deux êtres.

Surprise, la souveraine tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée et fronça les sourcils. Un des hommes de la garde royale venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.  
\- J'espère que c'est important, je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange comme ça, s'exclama la jeune femme.

L'homme s'agenouilla puis s'exclama :  
\- Veuillez excuser mon arrivée brutale ma reine, mais le roi veut vous parler de toute urgence.

Sans demander plus d'explications, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, baisa le front de son fils puis le reposa par terre avant de se redresser aidée par une des nourrices.  
\- Surveillez-le pendant mon absence, ordonna la reine à l'adresse de la nurse.  
\- Bien majesté, répondit cette dernière en s'inclinant.

La souveraine quitta la pièce et suivit le légionnaire dans les couloirs du palais là où son époux l'attendait patiemment.  
\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'on me dérange de la sorte ? interrogea-t-elle quelque peu inquiète, à l'intention de son mari.  
\- Ma reine, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais je vous en parlerai dans le vaisseau, indiqua le souverain tandis qu'un vaisseau descendait du ciel, faisant voler la poussière dans un bruit sourd. Les longs cheveux de la reine se mirent à danser dans le vent provoqué par les moteurs de l'engin qui se posait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le souverain monta à bord, suivit de ses gardes. La reine suivit le pas d'un air intrigué, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là.

Guidé par un de ses soldats, le roi avança vers la nurserie dans laquelle se trouvait un bébé entouré par plusieurs gardes. Le couple royal pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit une petite fille profondément endormie dans sa couveuse. Mais lorsque les yeux du roi se posèrent sur elle, ce fut le choc.

Cette enfant n'était pas comme les autres Saiyajins; : elle avait des yeux bleus. Des yeux tellement bleus et profonds, qu'on croyait y plonger comme dans un océan.

Attendrie par l'enfant, la reine la prit dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Akira. Le roi observa quelques instants ses grands yeux bleus tandis que son épouse la berçait doucement pour pas qu'elle ne pleure.

La reine se tourna alors vers Yahochi qui était resté en retrait et compris immédiatement qu'elle était sa fille.  
\- Quel est son prénom ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune père.  
\- Elle s'appelle Aikra, répondit Yahochi.

La souveraine regarda à nouveau l'enfant.  
\- Bienvenue parmi nous Akira ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Rosicheena observa son époux quelques instants puis déposa la petite dans ses bras.  
\- N'est elle pas magnifique avec ses yeux bleus ? Une vraie merveille ! s'émerveilla la reine avec des yeux attendris.

Le roi se contenta d'hocher la tête puis berça l'enfant à son tour. La petite fille referma doucement les yeux avant de s'endormir paisiblement.


	2. un traître parmi les Saiyans

Sur la planète Bejita, le couple royal ainsi que le conseiller étaient absents.

De retour d'une longue mission, un soldat d'élite métissé s'appelant Nashi, tenant plus des Stufuls que de la race des Saiyans sortit de la salle d'expédition et se dirigea vers son unité pour y faire son rapport.

Il avait été envoyé par Frieza depuis peu pour infiltrer l'armée d'élite et connaitre les secrets qui circulaient au sujet d'une légende.

Traversant un long couloir faiblement éclairé, il passa à côté de Kaddish, récemment gradé au rang de général des armées et du lieutenant Kalaphor.

Nashi ne fit guère attention à ces deux individus qui discutaient tranquillement, quand une voix venant de derrière l'interpella au passage.

\- Hey Nashi, félicitations te voilà père à ce que j'ai entendu, lança-t-il d'un air provocateur.

Surpris d'apprendre une nouvelle aussi inattendue, il s'arrêta net et se retourna,

\- Pardon ? répondit-il d'un ton abject.

\- Tu serais le père d'une petit Saiyenne nommée Lia et la mère serait de troisième classe.

Piqué au vif, le Saiyan se senti troublé face à cette révélation des plus dégradantes,

\- Je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation avec cette faible catégorie ! rétorqua-t-il.

Ce qui fit rire directement Calaphor qui lança à son tour avec un sourire ironique:

\- Pourtant, tout le monde sait que cette enfant est bien de toi!

Stupéfait, il haussa la tête et ignora les moqueries de ses camarades.

Le voyant partir, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation :

\- À propos, où est passé Yahochi, quelqu'un l'aurait-il vue récemment ? écria Calaphor.

\- Non, mais depuis hier une étrange puissance venant de la maternité affole tout le monde.

\- De quelle puissance, veux-tu parler ? poursuivit-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne serait-elle pas en rapport avec une « Emi »?

Cette question resta sans réponse, ce qui poussa Nashi à en savoir plus concernant cette « Emi ».

Qui était dont cette enfant dont les deux Saiyans parlaient, serait-il le légendaire guerrier de l'espace ? Impossible, le roi lui-même ne lui aurait pas laissé une seule chance de survie. Il était catégorique là dessus, ce qui étonna au passage Nashi qui ne comprenait pas une telle décision.

Poussé par cette envie soudaine d'explorer le fond de la question, il décida d'en apprendre un peu plus en allant, mine de rien, rendre visite à sa fille.

Arrivant enfin devant la maternité, le saiyan vexé s'introduisit dans le bâtiment sans relever la tête.

Devant la porte, deux grands hommes armés le saluèrent à son arrivée.

Marchant vers la salle des naissances, Nashi s'en voulait d'avoir été manipulé si facilement par une femme de faible rang.

Il pensa à voix basse, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

\- qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec une Saiyenne de troisième classe, il me faut vite régler ce problème avant qu'on sache ma vraie identité !

Dans la nurserie, de nombreux berceaux côte a côte, avec le nom écrit en dessous, étaient présents ce jour-là.

L'unité trois, comme on l'appelle, était le premier étage de la maternité, les enfants de faible catégorie comme Lia y étaient installés.

Le bébé âgé de seulement 1 mois et demi, couvé dans sa berceuse pleurait à vive voix.

Ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux marron, comme sa mère.

Nashi voulait seulement connaitre son potentiel de combat Manipulant son scooter le résultat lui afficha une puissance de sept cent quinze unités.

\- Sept cent quinze unités seulement ! Pourquoi je devrais m'y intéresser, elle ne mérite même pas de vivre, S'exclama-t-il d'un ton critique envers sa progéniture.

\- De toute façon, elle n'a pas lieu d'exister, Frieza serait furieux d'apprendre ça et le roi Dajjal est catégorique là dessus.

Le père ne voulait guère en entendre parler, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle sans se faire remarquer. il s'approcha de Lia et tendit sa main pour l'agripper, quand quelque chose le dérangea au même moment.

Son détecteur s'alluma avec un nombre de chiffres en hausse.

Nashi reporta son attention sur son scooter, qui n'avait cesse de l'intriguer et dont l'écran projettait un résultat anormalement élevé, lui indiquant dix mille unités. Ce chiffre lui donnait le tournis.

Affolé, il resta sur place ;

\- Comment est-ce possible ! Ce ki est très élevé pour un bébé de cet âge!

Le sayen détourna son attention vers cette mystérieuse source inconnue, abandonnant l'idée de vouloir éliminer Lia au passage.

À cet instant, guidé par son scooter, il quitta rapidement la salle pour rejoindre quelques étages plus haut, l'endroit où seules les personnes autorisées avaient le droit d'accéder.

Arrivé au dernier étage de la maternité, marchant tranquillement en suivant les indications, Nashi vit face à lui un attroupement.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'on ajoute autant de gardes dans une maternité?

Une rangée de soldats laissaient place à une pièce étroitement surveillée avec au centre un berceau. Il trouva enfin la réponse à sa question, voici l'objet de toutes les convoitises sous ses yeux.

Restant de longue seconde à bonne distance, il observa discrètement cette enfant si particulière, lorsque, au même moment, un scientifique s'approcha de lui ;

\- Oui, je sais, le ki de cette enfant est anormalement élevé pour un bébé me direz-vous.

La petite Akira sentit, un danger et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Nashi s'approche de la vitre et un détail retint son attention.

\- Pourquoi ce bébé a-t-il les yeux bleus ?

\- Cette enfant est une Emi.

\- Pardon?

\- Les Emi sont des Sayian-jins millénaires, comme les guerriers légendaires.

Nashi se disait en lui-même;

\- Pourtant, je lui sens aucune agressivité ou menace.

Le scientifique lui confia par la suite,

\- Le roi en personne est venu hier, mais dès demain, l'enfant doit partir pour une destination secrète.

Au même moment, une personne s'adressa discrètement au médecin pour une urgence.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis appelé ailleurs.

\- Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas, s'écria Nashi en souriant.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher. Sans perdre de temps, il repartit en passant à coté de sa fille sans la moindre intention de lui dire au revoir.

Quittant la maternité, il monta dans son Pod Space et se rendit sur le vaisseau de Frieza pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son voyage dura trois jours


	3. Chapter 3

Dans l'espace où règne la terreur, un démon du froid terrorise tout ceux qui ont entendu son nom. Frieza se tenait l'air impérieux les mains derrière le dos, contemplant l'horizon qui s'offre à lui.

Sous ses pieds, il surplombe du regard une vaste planète où se passait le chaos.

Derrière lui, trois hommes agenouillés, l'un annonça ce qui sonnait être un échec pour le tyran qui haussait un sourcil.

\- Alors comme ça, je vous confie une mission importante et vous revenez bredouille, comme c'est regrettable ! répondit-il sèchement.

\- Lord Frieza, nous faisons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous rencontrons de réelles difficultés sur le terrain actuellement, le problème sera résolu d'ici quelque jours.

\- Quelques jours, dites vous ? Demanda-t-il avec le regard soupçonneux.

\- Je comprends votre déception, lord Frieza, mais quelques jours nous seraient largement suffisant pour conclure.

Frieza regarde part dessus son épaule.

\- avez-vous oublié qui je suis ! s'écria-t-il d'un œil sombre et menaçant, ma patience a des limites !

Le soldat effrayé se releva en s'excusant.

\- Que Sa majesté ne se fâche pas, je vous promets que les choses vont s'arranger rapidement, mais avec si peu de moyens, on s'efforce de tenir les délais dans les temps.

Le tyran furieux, se retourna en le dévisageant.

\- Votre incompétence m'exaspère, hors de ma vue misérable ! grogna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

D'un geste de la main, un rayon d'énergie projeta le soldat hors de la pièce.

\- Tous aussi décevants les uns que les autres ! dit-t-il, après l'avoir froidement abattu.

Les deux hommes choqués se sentirent visés à leur tour.

\- J'espère avoir été bien clair dans mes explications, je vous laisse seulement vingt quatre heures pour que cette mission soit terminée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, lord Frieza, cette mission sera terminée selon votre volonté.

\- Maintenant disparaissez!

Les deux légionnaires avertis se prosternent et quitte la pièce. Lorsque un homme entre au même moment sans prévenir, Zarbon distant dans son coin les bras croisés, laissé paraitre un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard.

D'une voix timide Nashi s'adressait à Frieza.

\- Seigneur Frieza, j'ai une nouvelle très urgente à vous annoncer.

Frieza était énervé, il tapait frénétiquement sa queue au sol.

\- Nashi, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de venir m'informer de la progression de votre mission, surtout après ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet ! Lui répondit-il avec mécontentement.

\- Eh bien ceci concerne cette enfant millénaire que vous Appelez « Emi ».

\- Je vous ai dit...

Frieza resta figé l'espace d'un instant, fixant son interlocuteur,

\- Vous disiez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogatif.

\- Je reviens de mission, j'ai appris qu'une « Emi » du nom d'Akira serait venue au monde, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tardé de vous apprendre la nouvelle.

Un moment de silence eut lieu entre les deux hommes, Frieza détourna le regard.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il d'étonnement, alors la légende Saiyan serait vraie, mais c'est très étonnant que le roi ne m'en ai pas informé plus tôt et...

Frieza se mordit la lèvre.

\- Pardon ? Pensez-vous à quelque chose ? demanda Nashi.

\- Euh non, juste que... Je pensais que le roi aurait était moins stupide pour m'en informer, mais dit moi au moins qu'elle n'est pas partie ?

\- C'est justement bien le souci, car le roi a décidé qu'elle quitterait d'ici peu la planète Bejita pour une destination secrète et ...

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrent sur une silhouette sombre.

\- Lord Frieza, nous avons un sérieux problème, s'écria nerveusement le soldat paniqué.

Mais Frieza agacé, qui ne s'intéresse guère à cette histoire, le fit exécuter sur-le-champ.

\- Encore des mauvaise nouvelles, continuez donc mon cher, lorsque nous avons été interrompu a "destination secrète", ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante.

\- La destination secrète dont je n'ai pas connaissance à ce jour malheureusement.

\- Pardon ? sa voix s'assombrit.

Nashi prit peur, cette voix si calme cachait quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant. Le tyran s'approchait lentement de lui.

\- Nashi ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus important à ce jour pour moi ? gronda-t-il.

Le légionnaire n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire.

\- Je pourrais vous glorifier ou bien vous avilir comme ces stupides Saiyan, murmurait Frieza.

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres du Tyran, qui plissa les yeux comme pour se moquer de son vis-à-vis.

Le Saiyan se sentit profondément offensé face à cette phrase des plus déplaisantes, il s'éclipsait volontairement en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Tandis que le lieutenant sourit ironiquement en le dévisageant au passage.

Après le départ de Nashi, Zarbon se posais quelques questions.

\- Lord Frieza voulez-vous que je m'en occupe personnellement, demanda-t-il.

\- Non pas tout de suite, je veux avoir d'abord la certitude qu'elle existe bien, répond-t-il en souriant.

\- Très bien, concernant cette erreur avec Nashi, je peux tout arranger.

\- Nashi a fait une erreur mais ceci n'est pas notre problème prioritaire !

\- Mais, rétorqua Zarbon surpris par une telle réponse.

\- Je peux être très patient Zarbon puis avant tout ce n'est qu'un bébé avec un potentiel de seulement dix mille unités, soyons attentifs.

Zarbon ne comprenait pas son maitre, qui ricanait tout bas. Comment pouvait-il laisser une telle occasion lui filer entre les doigts ? Pourquoi Frieza réagissait avec tellement de légèreté face à cette révélation?

Le lendemain matin très tôt l'enfant quitta la planète Bejita pour une destination incertaine.


	4. Les stufuls en alerte!

Sur la planète Plant:

L'heure était à la pause, une dure journée se terminait. tandis que la lumière s'éclipsait lentement au loin, tout le monde se détendaient autour de la table. Une ministre du nom de Azura, discutait avec ces collègues et un jeune se nommant Ichiro, un apprenti travaillant pour le professeur Raichi, absent ce jour là.

\- Dites-moi Azura, le dossier présente-t-il quelques souci? demanda l'un de ces collègues.

\- Hum non, le dossier ne présente aucun soucie majeur, j'attends juste les résultats pour qu'on passe à autre chose, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Justement en parlant de dossier, je dois vous remettre ce que vous m'aviez demandé, dit Yuki.

\- Ah, vous pourrez me l'apporter après ma réunion, je dois rencontrer le porte-parole de Frieza.

\- Son porte-parole dites-vous? demanda son voisin surpris.

\- Bizarre, ils viennent souvent pour faire réparer ou améliorer leurs appareils et leurs machines, je ne comprends pas.

\- Il serait question pour cette fois d'armement plus efficace pour leur troupes et n'oubliiez pas que l'empereur Dajjal est en collaboration avec Frieza, leur répondit alors Azura.

\- Justement, pourquoi Dajjal travaillerait avec ce tyran ?

Mais la question, resta sans réponse. Le jeune homme, confortablement installé, buvait tranquillement son café quand son récepteur sonna.

« Ichiro, viens vite à mon bureau j'ai une nouvelle très urgente! »

Surpris par la nouvelle, il s'écria avec étonnement.

\- Tiens, que se passe-t-il?

Azura se tourna vers le garçon et lui demanda avec curiosité.

\- Qui a-t-il Ichiro, un souci au laboratoire?

\- Hein? Heu non juste que le professeur a besoin de moi, répondit-t-il.

\- Le professeur Raichi? Bizarre, je n'ai pas reçu de message sur mon récepteur, dit-elle en sortant son appareil de sa poche.

\- Moi non plus, répondit à son tour Yuki.

Ichiro, se leva de sa chaise en s'excusant et sortit rapidement.

\- Hum, si il y avait un souci, je pense que j'aurais été mise au courant en premier, s'exclama la ministre.

\- ça ne doit pas être urgent, mais le programme de la semaine prochaine est très chargé!

\- Justement, il est temps de vous en occuper rapidement, j'ai une réunion importante dans quelques minutes qui se tient au conseil des ministres, tenez-moi au courant si vous aviez du nouveau, ordonna la jeune femme.

Après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de son café, Azura prit ses cahiers en saluant tout le monde avant de partir.

\- Bon et bien je vous dis à tout à l'heure, je suis attendue !

Au laboratoire, le professeur Raichi était très préoccupé, les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles de calcul, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

\- Professeur! cria Ichiro, j'ai fait au plus vite, quelle est l'urgence.

\- Ah! Te voilà, la ministre attend les résultats, mais quelque chose m'inquiète, mes collègues m'ont transmis des conclusions plutôt alarmantes.

\- Ah bon, que se passe-t-il, c'est grave?

-Oui, c'est grave, jusqu'à présent nous avions réussi à tenir éloigné n'importe quel ennemis ainsi que les Saiyan, mais cette fois-ci la menace est bien réelle!

\- De quoi voulez vous parler? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Depuis que l'empereur Dajjal à conclu un accord avec Frieza, nous sommes au bord d'une catastrophe !

\- Mais nous sommes munie à toute éventualité, aussi bien armée que technologie, la ministre doit recevoir le porte-parole pour parler d'armement, je ne vois pas où est le souci.

C'est alors que le professeur lui fit une confidence des plus choquantes.

\- Mais l'empereur Dajjal est comme nous ? dira alors le garçon stupéfait.

\- Non au contraire, il est le descendant d'une race hybride mi Saiyan, mi stufuls. De se faite, il doit être renversée si nous ne voulons pas connaitre à nouveau la fin, lui répondit Rachi.

\- Alors que faire ? Son conseiller est quelqu'un d'important, peut-être qu'il pourrait comprendre.

\- Impossible, ils se sont mis en tête de vouloir éliminer les Saiyans et dominer le monde.

\- Ils nous faut alors en parler au ministère pour changer la situation, lui conseilla son jeune apprenti.

\- Tu as raison, c'est la seul solution, notre avenir est en jeu. Si tout ce passe mal Frieza n'hésitera pas à nous tuer aussi! s'exclama le professeur.

\- Je comprends, je pars tout de suite prévenir la ministre!

Au même moment, à la tour de garde.

Un légionnaire travaillant à son poste reçu une alerte. Stupéfait par se qui vient de recevoir il s'empressa de faire part de la nouvelle.

\- Majesté! j'ai reçu un rapport venant la planète des Saiyans, il vous faut le découvrir et cesser toute activité avec ces barbares, cria l'homme paniqué.

\- De quoi parle-tu ? j'ai fait un pacte avec Frieza concernant se qu'il cherche. En échange, il m'aidera à détruire toute trace de cette vermine, répondit le roi d'un ton glacial.

\- Mais ceci est important, s'ils apprennent ce qui se passe, une guerre pourrait éclater...

Dajjal, exaspéré, lui coupa la parole en haussant la voix:

\- Je me moque de savoir ce qui va se passer et je n'ai que faire de vos précautions!

Arrivant par derrière, le conseiller arracha la feuille de la sentinelle en le dévisageant.

\- Hum, il a raison, votre meilleur soldat Nashi a failli à sa mission, quelle bien triste nouvelle.

L'empereur, qui lui tournait le dos, lui répondit d'un ton neutre:

\- Qu'importent les conséquences, nous continuerons.

\- Mais ceci serait vu comme une source de provocation, protesta le soldat.

\- Une provocation, répondit Dajjal.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et frappa le soldat d'un revers de la main.

\- Et alors! C'est moi qui décide de ce que je doit faire! hors de ma vue, misérable! Cria-t-il en bousculant au passage son conseiller stupéfait.

Au laboratoire, la ministre et un chercheur observaient l'écran géant avec inquiétude.

\- Huh voilà que l'heure est grave, dit la jeune femme troublée, quelles sont les chances qu'ils découvrent notre erreur ?

\- Si tout n'est pas arrangé à temps, il se pourrait bien qu'on reçoive un signal d'alerte dans très peu de temps, disons dans quelque jours.

\- Très bien, alors la seule solution que je préconise, serait que cette enfant soit retirée le plus vite possible de la nurserie, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Oui mais si ils découvrent ne serait-ce qu'un détail tout notre plan serait fichu.

Azura se retourna les mains derrière le dos, réfléchissant longuement, lorsque le professeur arriva avec son apprenti.

\- Dr Raichi !

\- Oui madame la ministre ? demanda le professeur.

\- Je vous ai fait venir concernant le projet sur les Saiyan, les expérimentations sur lesquelles vous travaillez sont-t-elles bientôt terminées?

\- Oui j'ai pu enfin avoir des résultats concrets, mais ils restent encore quelques détails à régler, répondit Raichi d'une voix hésitante.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, serait-t-il prêt pour demain?

\- Demain mais…,

Le scientifique fut pris au dépourvu par les court délai exigé par la ministre.

\- C'est urgent, je ne peux pas laisser une faille qui pourrait nuire à notre population, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette intervention!

\- Très bien ! répondit Raichi.


	5. l'entrainement de Végéta

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance d'Akira.  
La reine Rosisheena avait donné naissance à un second fils, nommé Tarbles, tandis que son frère aîné, le prince Vegeta, commençait ses tous premiers entraînements aux côtés de son mentor Nappa, chargé de l'éducation du jeune héritier.

Les parois de la chambre d'entraînement tremblaient sous les coups puissants du Saiyan d'élite Nappa. Son visage reflétait de la colère et de la rage lorsque le prince se montrait quelque peu désobéissant.

\- Je suis sérieux! s'écria le prince.

\- Ah ah, ironisa Nappa, si tu penses pouvoir m'impressionner tout en étant sérieux, il est temps de passer à un tout autre stade d'entraînement.

Le prince resta sur ses gardes tout en observant son adversaire se déplacer d'un pas tranquille, tandis que le guerrier d'élite scrutait d'un œil discret ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Bon fini de rire, s'écria son instructeur, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de connaitre les bases à ce que je vois.

\- Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

Le prince baissa involontairement sa garde ce qui attira l'attention de son adversaire.

\- L'expérience, Végéta! Et je vais prendre plaisir à te l'enseigner moi-même sur le champ! s'écria Nappa d'un ton menaçant.

Le guerrier prit un air sombre, chargea dans sa direction et le frappa violement d'un revers de la main avant de le balayer d'un coup de pied circulaire. Le jeune Saiyan évita de peu son attaque et lança un kikoha vers son aîné? qui se téléporta au même moment. Nappa riposta en le frappant en plein thorax, blessant Végéta qui se laissa tomber au sol en recrachant une giclé de sang. Son mentor fit quelques pas en arrière et lui laissa quelques minutes de repos. Le jeune héritier reprit doucement ses esprits puis s'essuya la bouche en ricanant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant rire? demanda Nappa Perplexe,

\- Rien du tout, juste que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi. répondit Végéta.

\- Ah oui vraiment?!

L'arrogance du prince énerva son mentor qui prit ça pour une injure.

\- Hum très bien! si ceci ne t'as pas suffit...

Le grand guerrier s'avança d'un pas décidé en concentrant toute son énergie dans son poing.

\- Alors que dis-tu de ça ! cria-t-il avant de lancer son attaque surpuissante.

Végéta attendit la dernière seconde pour disparaître, laissant le coup partir dans le mur. Mais à la seconde où il réapparut, un violent coup de pied s'enfonça dans son visage. Végéta se retourna pour frapper son mentor au niveau du flanc mais à sa grande surprise, l'attaque fut inefficace.

-Tu pensais me faire mal avec ça? jubila Nappa.

\- Eh bien je dois dire que tu es puissant pour ton âge. fit remarquer le prince.

\- Qu'est que tu crois, je suis un guerrier d'élite!

Ils s'en suivit d'un échange de coups entre les deux adversaires durant un laps de temps court,  
avant que chacun reprenne sa place. Un échange de plusieurs coups s'en suivi. Puis après quelques secondes, les deux adversaires reprirent leur place.

\- Pas mauvais, maintenant voyons si tu es prêt pour mon attaque spéciale! s'exclama Nappa avant de lancer son Saikô no waza.

Face à cette vague surpuissante Végéta se servit de la technique de l'accélération, évitant ainsi l'attaque pour réapparaître derrière lui et le frapper à nouveau. Mais Nappa attrapa son avant-bras et le projeta dans le mur. Quelque peu sonné, Végéta sentit la colère monter en lui, il jeta plusieurs boules d'énergie, mais rien ne pouvait atteindre Nappa qui se protégeait.  
Végéta se retourna, encore un peu sonné. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il jeta plusieurs boules d'énergie en direction de son adversaire, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le guerrier qui se protégeait.

\- Et-tu appelles ça être meilleur que moi ? Il est temps de comprendre la vraie signification de "meilleur!" indiqua Nappa.

\- Comment oses-tu m'insulter de cette façon avec des blagues douteuses! idiot! cria le jeune héritier en serrant les poings.

Fou de rage, Végéta s'élança en direction du guerrier poing levé, prêt à frapper, mais ce dernier retint son coup à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les bras en forme de croix et le regard vif, rien ne pouvait troubler la concentration du Saiyan d'élite.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent l'espace d'un instant avant que Végéta ne soit plaqué au sol par son mentor. Les deux adversaires s'observèrent l'espace d'un instant, quand soudain, Végéta se retrouva plaqué au sol par son mentor.

\- Quand ton adversaire te prend par surprise, tu dois avant tout lui inspirer de la crainte. Expliqua Nappa. Tu ne dois pas donner l'impression à ton rival que tu es à sa merci, ne l'oublie pas!

Fièrement dressé devant le jeune prince, Nappa croisa les bras et fixa ce dernier avec un regard sévère. Le Saiyan d'élite était particulièrement intransigeant lors de ses entraînements. Dans un univers dirigé par Frieza, seuls les plus puissants pouvaient prétendre le droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs semblables. Maiis le jeune Végéta parviendrait-il un jour à montrer sa vrai valeur ...?


	6. l'union fait la force

**résumé à venir plus tard ...**

Tandis que le prince suivait son entrainement quotidien au côtés de son mentor Nappa, Armadion et son conseiller entreprenaient une stratégie menant à une prochaine offensive sur la planète Kanasa.

\- Alors comme ça Frieza serait en quête de la même planète pour une seule et même raison ? demanda le souverain.  
\- Oui d'ailleurs elle serait connue pour être à l'origine l'endroit détenant une énergie particulière, dont certains habitants en auraient hérité, lui répondit son conseiller.  
\- Hum, voilà pourquoi l'acquérir serait crucial pour lui, que savons-nous sur eux ?  
\- Eh bien, certains individu seraient dotés de pouvoir télépathique et auraient la particularité de lire dans les pensées de leur adversaires.  
\- Et leur puissance de combat?  
\- Leur niveau connu serait de 1100, tout au plus.

Le souverain soucieux joignait ses mains devant la bouche.  
\- Finalement, il ne sera pas trop compliqué de se débarrasser d'eux, dit-il pensivement.  
\- Voulez-vous que je rappelle Azuki pour cette mission? suggéra Yahochi.  
\- Inutile, faites envoyer le lieutenant Calaphor sur les lieux, ordonna-t-il. En y envoyant nos meilleurs hommes nous parviendrons à les vaincre sans difficulté.  
\- Très bien à vos ordres.

Le conseiller se prosterna, avant de s'éclipser.  
\- Je veux que toute trace de cette espèce soit exterminée, marmonna le roi d'un ton sombre.

Yahochi jeta un dernier regard vers celui-ci, avant de porter sa main vers son détecteur.  
\- Soldat Nazu à votre écoute…  
\- Contactez le lieutenant Calaphor au plus vite, j'ai une mission importante à lui confier.  
\- Le lieutenant ne sera pas de retour avant quelque jours, répondit la sentinelle. Par contre Toma et son disciple seront disponibles prochainement, dois-je les rappeler?  
\- Non, faites-les envoyer pour Kanasa en leur faisant part de leurs nouvelles fonctions, ordonna-t-il.  
\- A vos ordres!

Yahochi coupa rapidement la communication lorsqu'il entendit courir dans les couloirs. un homme fit irruption dans la salle en se prosternant aux pieds du roi.  
\- Majesté! nous avons reçu de nouvelles instructions venant de Frieza, haleta le légionnaire.

Armadion se retourna et s'adressa à lui d'un ton neutre.  
\- Zorn je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il?  
\- Frieza exige que tout Saiyan en âge de combattre soit envoyé en dehors de la galaxie.

Son conseiller se tourna lorsque il entendit la nouvelle.  
\- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle grotesque? s'écria-t-il.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement, les nouvelles viennent de nous parvenir il y a quelques instants.

Armadion resta dos à ses généraux qui firent savoir leur mécontentement.  
\- Tous nos hommes sont déjà à ses ordres, que lui faut-il d'autre!  
\- Nous devons mener une offensive contre ce tyran pour reprendre ce qui nous a été enlevé.

Yahochi intrigué s'avança vers le souverain.  
\- Ainsi, vous mènerez votre fils à la mort, que deviendra Akira? Nous ne devons pas céder au principe de ce monstre.  
\- Il ne sera question d'aucun faux pas cette fois-ci. ni mon fils, ni Akira ne seront concernés, soyez en sûr.

Restant sur ses positions, le roi rendit sa décision à son subalterne.

\- Faites part de mes intentions à Frieza, que sa demande sera prochainement acceptée.

Une expression de terreur se dessina sur le visage du souverain orgueilleux. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Yahochi sentit une impression étrange parcourir tout le long de son corps. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser dans un instant pareil? Aurait-il décidé de passer à l'acte?

_Je n'aime pas ce qui se prépare_, songea Yahochi.

Sans se retourner le roi ordonna.  
\- A présent laissez-moi seul. Yahochi, je te laisse t'en charger.

Le conseiller stupéfait revint à lui.  
\- A vos ordre majesté.

La sentinelle se prosterna et tous ses hommes prirent le chemin de la sortie avant de refermer les portes.  
Lorsque le roi se retrouva seul celui-ci s'énerva et balança d'un revers de la main tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, avant de taper du poing sur la table.  
\- Ce monstre empiète sur notre territoire, comme un charognard sur un cadavre encore chaud, cria-t-il.

brusquement une voix venant du fond interrompit les pensées sombre du souverain.  
\- Rien n'est perdu lord Bejita! la prophétie est formelle sur les événements à venir!

Un vieux sage caché sous un vêtement sombre s'approcha doucement d'un pas tranquille.  
\- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous dites! grogna Armadion se retournant brusquement.  
\- Il est dit dans le livre des anciens que le démon du froid tombera et mourra des mains d'une Emi.  
\- Sauf que je ne laisserai pas mon peuple se faire humilier encore longtemps, nous avons subi assez de pertes pour nous en rendre compte.

Un regard brillant mais aveugle le toisa et un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres ridées du vieillard.  
\- Votre rage vous aveugle lord Bejita ne vous laissez pas submerger par tant de colère.  
\- Ce fils de chien pourra me prendre tout ce qu'il veut mais n'aura jamais notre fierté ni notre âme. un Saiyan se doit de protéger ce qu'il a de plus précieux.  
\- Je comprends votre désarroi mais qu'il en soit ainsi, la patience d'une Bonne Nouvelle est longue mais je dois vous prévenir aussi d'autre choses…

Il posa sur la table un vieux manuscrit poussiéreux qui relatait des premiers récits écrits de l'ère saiyanne.  
\- Frieza n'est pas le seul être qui voudrait s'emparer de l'Emi. bon nombre de dangers se profilent à l'horizon, Armadion, et il faudra faire face avec sagesse. rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai appris autrefois?  
\- Oui nos yeux ne voient que la surface des choses, mais notre esprit est maitre de la situation.

Le roi se retourna et dit.  
\- Sauf que dans un combat la loi du plus fort a raison sur tout.  
\- Pas exactement mais que pensez-vous faire à présent ?  
\- Montrer qu'un Saiyan ne recule jamais devant rien, ni même face à la mort.

Armadion marcha jusqu'à la porte et sortit en longeant un grand couloir, salué par ses gardes au passage, tandis que le vieil homme disparut dans l'ombre.  
\- Là, je reconnais tout le portrait de votre père Lord Bejita mais lui n'a jamais connu la colère d'une entité aussi dangereuse que Frieza. Espérons seulement que votre fils se montrera à la hauteur le moment venu, _avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_….

Dans la salle d'entrainement du palais.  
Végéta lança un kikoha vers son mentor et profita de son inadvertance pour enchainer plusieurs coups rapides dans l'estomac. Il frappa ensuite dans le flanc droit et voulut porter un coup de pied au visage, lorsque son attaque fut interrompue au même moment.

Nappa le saisit par la cheville et l'amena à sa hauteur, le sourire mesquin de son mentor témoignant d'une certaine rigueur envers son disciple.  
\- Huh! à ce stade tu ne peux rien contre moi, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Une expression de terreur se lut dans le regard du conquérant au moment où il jeta le jeune prince de l'autre côté.  
\- Vos pitreries ne me font plus rire!

L'enfant se cogna contre le mur avant de retomber violement sur le sol. Il se releva l'instant d'après pour riposter quand Nappa arriva pour lui enfoncer son genoux dans l'estomac en l'envoyant s'écraser à nouveau dans le mur.  
\- A présent, prépare toi pour le coup final! s'écria-t-il en levant son poing avant d'être interrompu par une voix familière venue de la porte.  
\- Nappa!

Celui-ci se retourna en regardant par-dessus son épaule et vit le roi à l'entrée de la porte.  
\- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui.  
\- Majesté?! s'écria le conquérant.  
\- Tu peux disposer, laisse-moi à présent avec mon fils!

Nappa obéit à l'ordre de son souverain et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
\- A vos ordres majesté c'est un plaisir de vous servir, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Suite au départ de son soldat, il retira son armure tandis que Végéta se tenait tranquillement.  
\- Première règle que tu dois savoir mon fils, ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire avec qui tu te bats.

Mais le souverain préoccupé laissa échapper d'un ton pensif.  
\- Surtout si ton adversaire est amené à te supprimer dans n'importe qu'elle situation, montre lui qu'un Saiyan ne recule jamais face à la mort…

A l'heure où le peuple Saiyan subit l'autorité du tyran, le roi devra faire un choix crucial.  
À l'aube de grands changements, les seules paroles d'un vieux sage seront-elles assez concluantes pour contenir la colère grandissante qui règne sur la planète Bejita?


	7. à l'ombre d'une menace

Suite aux paroles dites par son père, Végéta resta silencieux durant un certain laps de temps. Il réfléchit un moment sans le quitter du regard, fronçant les sourcils tandis que son père lui jetait un regard hautain tout en restant impassible.

\- Végéta, as-tu compris à quoi je veux en venir ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Père! Prétendez-vous que je suis faible ? Répondit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Armadion se mit à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.  
\- Alors montre-moi ce qui pourrait différencier un vrai guerrier Saiyan, d'un bon à rien.  
\- Père! cria son fils.

Le jeune héritier, vexé, prit son élan et porta un coup de pied crochet à la tête du souverain et l'envoya dans le mur mais son coup n'eut aucun effet. Le paternel s'arrêta net avant l'impact en s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il se posa ensuite pour charger à nouveau alors que son adversaire contre-attaquait au même moment. Armadion se prépara à le frapper au visage avec un coup direct quand son fils se téléporta à la dernière seconde et réapparut pour l'assommer d'un violent coup descendant. Le roi fut directement projeté au sol.

Suite à son geste, Végéta se mit en garde, prêt à riposter de nouveau lorsque son père lança au passage.  
\- Tu n'évolueras jamais si tu continues sur ce chemin mon fils ! s'écria Armadion d'un ton provocateur.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du souverain.  
\- Vous le pensez ? répondit Végéta, prêt à reprendre le combat.

Une confrontation eut lieu entre les deux Saiyans durant plusieurs secondes. Le garçon donna une série de coups brefs face à son père qui répondit d'un crochet rapidement évité. Végéta disparut et prit de la distance pour contre-attaquer, lorsque le père vint à sa rencontre et lui porta un coup de pied latéral.

Le plus jeune fut touché mais prit de l'élan pour lui porter à son tour un coup au visage. Armadion fut envoyé au tapis mais se releva aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois au corps à corps, la rencontre fut plus rapide et plus intense que le début. Végéta se déchaina au maximum tandis que le père le laissa faire avant de reprendre le contrôle. Il serra son poing et lui donna un seul coup descendant qui calma le jeune prince.

Végéta, étourdi, reprit sa respiration et se redressa.  
\- Si j'étais ton ennemi j'en aurais fini avec toi depuis bien longtemps, lui dit Armadion d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, père! cria l'héritier.

Bien décidé à vouloir en finir il revint à la charge. Son père, surpris, le vit arriver dans sa direction quand le jeune prince donna un coup de pied latéral qui l'envoya se heurter dans les parois de la salle.

Armadion, ébahi, resta déconcerté face à son geste imprévisible. Incroyable! Végéta semblait dégager une énergie particulière! D'où lui venait cette puissance ?

Il se retourna en prenant un air effrayant, gardant la tête baissé et le visage fermé.  
\- A présent, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune héritier chargea en lui donnant une nouvelle série de coups rapides, tandis que le père contra chacun de ses gestes, mais aucun ne semblaient l'atteindre. Le prince changea de tactique et envoya un kikoha qui fut rapidement balayé sur le coté. Il changea de tactique en joignant ses mains et lança un puissant halo d'énergie vers son adversaire qui se protégea de l'impact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa et une silhouette se dessina. Armadion se tenait de coté, le bras tendu et le regard vif. Il concentra toute son énergie dans la paume de sa main et lança son attaque finale.

\- A présent ce combat se termine!

Végéta tendit ses deux mains pour bloquer le kikoha surpuissant qui le fit reculer peu à peu. Le prince fut éjecté dans le mur, traversant la paroi et explosa une partie de la salle au passage. La puissance de l'explosion fit voler des gravats et autres morceaux de métal. Le père resta quelques secondes sans bouger, fixant longuement le mur éventré avant de baisser son bras.

\- Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, tu en a fait assez pour cette fois, dit le père d'un ton méprisant.

Derrière lui, un bruit se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vit un homme faire son entrée dans la salle d'entrainement.  
\- Majesté! Nous sommes dépassés par un être surpuissant et aucun de nos hommes n'a pu le vaincre.

Armadion, stupéfait, craignait le pire.  
\- Frieza ? se dit-il.

Et si Frieza avait finalement décidé de passer à l'attaque ?

Après un long combat, Frieza chargea vers le roi des Saiyans tandis que ce dernier prenait son élan. Durant plusieurs minutes, le combat fut intense lorsqu'une explosion stoppa leur duel sanglant. Armadion était gravement blessé au thorax mais tenait encore debout.

Frieza prit de l'altitude et enchaina ensuite avec la boule de la mort.  
\- A présent disparaissez !

Le métamorphe envoya son attaque ultime sur le souverain, l'entraînant en direction de la planète Bejita. Le souverain et sa planète se désintégrèrent et finirent par disparaitre sous les yeux d'un Frieza orgueilleux.

\- Ah ah ! Ainsi finit votre histoire!

Armadion reprit ses esprits et poussa un léger grognement, il sortit de la salle où attendaient ses hommes.  
\- Pendant mon absence, je vous ordonne de vous occuper de mon fils, dit-il en s'adressant à Nappa.  
\- Très bien majesté, répondit le conquérant.

Nappa se prosterna au passage tandis que le souverain et ses hommes se mirent en route pour intercepter la menace.

Au même moment, dans la vallée dévastée, deux combattants envoyés sur le front arrivèrent sur les lieux. L'un s'appelait Brock et l'autre Onion, ils étaient gradés au rang de caste inférieure. Envoyés pour une mission de reconnaissance ils ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer un être puissant et véloce.

Ce dernier se présenta comme un être cruel et déterminé venu pour exterminer toute race Saiyanne, divulguant sa véritable identité au passage.

Onion stupéfiait jeta un œil vers son camarade Brock.

\- Humph, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte depuis le début, dit l'un des guerriers.

Suite à la déclaration stupéfiante du rival, les éclaireurs se retrouvèrent face à un ennemi impitoyable


	8. Souvenir

Dans la vallée de la planète Bejita.

Les deux saiyan envoyés sur les lieux faisaient face à un être surpuissant et imprévisible. L'ennemi se confia sur sa véritable identité, exprimant avec arrogance son désir macabre envers les guerriers.

« -Je suis un être artificiel du nom de Mango, je suis venu avant tout dans le but d'éliminer toute race saiyanne. »

« -Humph, un stupide hybride qui se croit plus intelligent et plus fort que nous, je n'y crois pas une seconde! » dit Onion.

L'ennemi sourit légèrement et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Brock s'adressa à son coéquipier :

« -Maintenant que l'on en sait plus sur son identité et sa véritable intention, prévient les autres! Je me charge d'en finir avec lui. »

« -Un instant! s'écria son partenaire. Mon détecteur m'indique que sa puissance serait de 1800 unités. A ce stade nous seront vite débarrassés de cette vermine! »

« -Tu as raison, nous allons mettre un terme à son petit jeu ici et maintenant ! »

Les deux saiyans se mirent en position et encerclèrent l'ennemi.

« -Si vous pensez me battre de cette façon, vous serez rapidement surpris de mes capacités… »

« -Ils nous faut bien plus que des paroles pour nous surprendre. »

Brock se lança en premier en attaquant de front au moment où son adversaire s'éclipsa à la dernière minute. Il réapparut face à Onion et lui porta un coup violent dans les cervicales, assommant ce dernier. Le guerrier resté en retrait se posa au sol et lui lança un rayon d'énergie. L'hybride se retourna et contra son attaque.

C'est à cet instant que les deux combattants réalisèrent leur faiblesse au combat. Ils réfléchirent un instant, tout en le fixant d'un œil attentif.

« -Il est très rapide bon sang! » s'écria Onion, stupéfait.

« -C'est vrai. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais rencontré un être aussi imprévisible » répondit son partenaire.

Onion chargea son ki et se précipita, il porta un premier coup au visage suivi d'un deuxième et enchaina avec un kikoha qui n'eut aucun effet. L'hybride concentra toute son énergie dans sa main droite et la projeta vers le saiyan. La puissance dévastatrice détruisit tout sur son passage et désintégra littéralement le corps du combattant.

Brock, resté au sol, assista à la défaite de son partenaire. Il leva les yeux et ragea en silence. Nous avons sous-estimé trop vite sa vitesse d'exécution, il me faut être plus prudent si je veux en finir avec lui.

Le guerrier se précipita vers son adversaire et lui asséna un violent coup de coude au visage qui le fit reculer. L'hybride remarqua du sang couler de sa bouche et s'essuya d'un geste bref tout en le dévisageant.

« -Tu viens de commettre un geste irréparable, tu vas me le payer! »

Un affrontement au corps à corps eut lieu entre les deux rivaux. Brock répondit contre une attaque en le frappant d'un kikoha.

« -Ne sous-estime jamais la puissance d'un saiyan ! » grogna-t-il d'un ton enragé.

L'ennemi revint à la charge et un nouveau face-à-face se fit durant plusieurs minutes. Mango porta une série de coups à grande vitesse qui déstabilisa le saiyan. Il sentit quelque chose transpercer son armure et le blesser mortellement.

« -Je serais surpris qu'un singe de ton espèce parvienne à survivre à ça ! » lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il déchargea un rayon d'énergie dans sa cage thoracique et l'envoya au sol.

« -A ton tour de mourir cette fois-ci! »

Il se prépara à en finir avec sa victime, quand il fut touché par une attaque qui le projeta à terre. Un des gardes royaux d'élite du nom de Till arriva sur les lieux et maintint l'individu au sol avec son pied. Il tendit son bras en s'écriant d'un ton déterminé.

« -Personne ne mourra sauf toi! »

Lorsqu'une voix provenant du ciel le stoppa.

« -Non pas tout de suite! Je veux savoir qui il est avant de le neutraliser. »

Armadion et ses hommes arrivèrent à leur tour et s'approchèrent du corps. Le roi fit un geste de la main vers son garde qui s'exécuta. Il retira son pied et l'agrippa par les cheveux, tirant brutalement sa tête vers l'arrière tout en le maintenant à genoux.

« -Ainsi donc, c'est toi le chef de cette espèce primitive. » s'exprima Mango d'un ton ironique.

« -Je suis Armadion, roi des saiyans ! Qu'est-ce qu'un vulgaire guerrier comme toi vient donc faire ici! »

« -Humph … »

Ce dernier refusa de répondre. Il reçut un coup au visage qui le fit cracher une giclée de sang au passage.

« -Le roi t'a posé une question, répond ! » ordonna le garde d'élite.

Mango se dressa sur ses genoux l'air impassible et fixa son interlocuteur.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu sois réellement celui que tu prétends être. » répond-t-il d'un ton abject.

« -Comment oses-tu t'adresser à ma personne de cette façon ! » grommela le roi en serrant le poing.

La colère accrue du saiyan fit surgir en lui une puissance considérable. Il projeta un rayon d'énergie et enchaina avec un coup de poing descendant, le balayant par la suite avec un kikoha qui le projeta directement dans les ruines.

« -Huh ! Pitoyable! » grommela-t-il.

Mais l'ennemi sortit des gravats et revint à la charge. Il frappa violement le combattant au visage avec un coup direct et concentra son énergie dans la paume de sa main pour lancer une vague déferlante. Le saiyan, averti, se protégea. L'explosion provoquée par son attaque souffla les corps et autres débris aux alentours.

L'affrontement entre les deux rivaux se fit plus loin et le combat s'intensifia rapidement, prenant de l'ampleur. Le saiyan engagea une lutte au corps à corps avec ce dernier durant plusieurs secondes, avant de lui porter un coup direct au visage. Mango, surpris, répondit par un rayon d'énergie aussitôt évité par le roi. L'hybride prit du recul pour enchainer avec son attaque finale.

A ce moment-là, l'un des deux gardes réagit en lançant un kikoha qui neutralisa l'individu sur le champ.

À la suite du combat, le roi resta dos à ses hommes, l'air sombre et les bras croisés. _Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire avec lequel tu te bats…_

Armadion se souvint d'un événement. Alors qu'il avait 12 ans, il se trouvait avec son père, le roi Veldock, et Goyave, le dernier roi de la planète Plant.

Tous deux se réunissaient pour signer une trêve entre leurs deux mondes, mettant fin à une longue histoire. Le jeune prince, resté auprès de sa mère, remarqua dans la foule un jeune garçon turbulent à la peau bleu se faufilant parmi l'assemblée. Armadion continua à le fixer, remarquant son manque de discipline lorsqu'une voix féminine se manifesta et calma ce dernier.

« -Mango! Calme-toi un peu, ça suffit! » gronda la jeune femme.

Le jeune garçon se cacha derrière sa mère et fixa longuement le jeune prince avec insolence, continuant à sourire d'un air narquois. Armadion ne fit guère attention et détourna le regard. A la suite d'un accord, les deux parties signèrent un traité de paix qui s'acheva par une poignée de main solennelle qui conclut leur rencontre. Lentement, la foule se dispersa et le roi, accompagné de son fils, rejoignit leur vaisseau, suivi par les gardes.

« -Père, pourquoi avoir conclu un pacte avec nos ennemis ? » demanda son fils, intrigué.

« -Ce pacte a été conclu pour que nos deux mondes vivent en harmonie, mais les paroles de cette sous-espèce cache bien des surprises, il n'y a que mensonge et trahison » répondit-t-il.

« -Mais alors pourquoi avoir accepté leur accord ? »

« -Un jour, tu comprendras la véritable histoire de notre peuple, mon fils. »

Le roi s'arrêta net devant le vaisseau et leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Mais si cette trêve venait à prendre fin, quelle que soit l'évolution de nos mondes, alors à ce moment-là, ne sous-estime jamais l'adversaire avec qui tu te bats. »

Le roi revint à lui en se répétant les mots que son père Veldock lui avait transmis peu après leur départ.

« -Surtout si celui-ci est amené à te supprimer dans n'importe quelle situation… »

Il jeta un regard bref sur le cadavre et appela un de ses hommes.

« -Till! »

« -Oui majesté ? » répondit le soldat en se prosternant.

« -Prévenez une sentinelle qu'un vaisseau doit être prêt à partir avant notre arrivée, ordonna-t-il. Faites rappeler Yahochi de sa réunion, nous allons partir sur le champ ! »

« -Bien majesté. »

Le roi, aigri, se dit au passage.

« -Il est temps de leur rendre visite. Le traité signé par mon père n'était donc qu'une supercherie… »

Quelques heures plus tard, le roi et son conseiller, ainsi que ses hommes, quittèrent la planète Bejita pour leur prochaine destination ...


End file.
